tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Frida
Frida Williams Frida is an orphan 14 years old human girl, who after meeting the turtles decided to be a mutant too. Her favourite color's pink. Human history She was 5 years old when she saw how her parents where murdered in front of her. After this happened, she wasn't the same. Fri started to be more and more antisocial, except for her best friend Agus, an orphan girl who was abandoned as a baby. Fri was known in the school as a weird little gir, wich allowed her and Agus to meet April O'Neil. There was this "popular" girl, who's named Fran and always bullyied her. Personality Frida's quite shy around new people, but when you get to know her better, she's more social. She's mostly bad temprered, but not always. She loves to read a lot, draw, sing and dance, but only when she's sure no one's watching her. She also loves to cook and create new recipes with Michelangelo. She's a very big fan of Space Heroes, one of the reasons of why the kids in school mocked at her. She is very jealous when it comes to her tastes. She's interested in biology. Appearance Human form She's tinny (a little smaller than Mikey) with brown long to the shoulder blades hair, with semi hair up ended in two small hair buns and a lock of hair crossing her right side of the face. She has a mole under her right eye. Fri has green "shell" eyes, with orange in the middle.She has a short light pink with a ying &yang necklace who was given to her before she passed out. She used to wear a pink and light green short sleeve shirt, with blue skinny jeans and pink boots. Mutant form As a mutant, she has the same heigh, hair and eyes but with light green skin (like Mikey). Her bandana is dark pink color, and her belts are crossed as an X over her body, where she carries shurikens and kunais (her weapons). She has the same belts and protections like the turtles. Abilities As she was mutated, she started to train with the turtles in ninjutsu. Her weapons of choise are the shurikens, thanks to her natural talent at aim. She's pretty fast and flexible. Despite her low height, she's actualy very strong, not like Raph or the turtles, but pretty much yes. Relationships Splinter As Frida is orphan, she sees Splinter as a father (kind off) and a Sensei. She has a lot of respect for him Leonardo He's like a big brother for Fri and Fandom partner, they both share a fanatism for Space Heroes and he introduced Super Robo Mecha Force Five! to her, when they met, he defended her from the bullies who were making fun of her in the school. Raphael For the first time they met, Frida fell in love for him, and with the time, Raph started to have the same feelings for her. They both like to train together and have some small discussions because of their both bad temper. Donatello Like Donnie, one of her passions is Biology, so she loves to make biological researches. Michelangelo She loves to prank Raph and the other guys with him and they both love to create new cooking recipes. April Casey Agustina Franca Category:Turtle Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Female Category:Reptile